Transformation
by Aki Griffin
Summary: Everyone notices a huge change in Chase, but are more than surprised when they find out what caused it. ChaseOMC, HouseWilson
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transformation

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: House

Pairing: Chase/Omc, House/Wilson,

Rating: R+

Summery: Everyone notices a huge change in Chase, but are more than surprised when they find out what caused it.

Warnings: Abuse, slash (no shit)

Notes: Why do people nickname Chase Wombat? Wombats are ugly, he's more like a Wallaby, cute and huggable, until they kick (damn that hurt).

Disclaimer: Not mine. If I owned House would still skateboard, and Chase would be tied up naked in every scene

Dedication: To Molly and Jess for watching House with me in the dorm. And Lei for finding me the small amount of House slash there is out there for me to read. 3 And Cat for lending me her DVDs. I'll get them back when I've finished watching them…1005 times…

CHAPTER ONE

Everyone found it a little odd how Chase's mood suddenly heightened. He was happy as a clam for a week, but wouldn't tell anyone why. It was his own little secret.

But after that initial week, everything change again; this time for worse. It started small. He was quieter than before, and his normal puppy dog eyes were so much sadder. Everyone in the hospital noticed, but no one said anything. It was his own business and if he needed help, he would come to someone.

But he didn't. It only got worse. Soon he was coming in late, looking like he hadn't slept at all. He stood in the corner instead of sitting at the table. He was always the last to leave at night trying to find something else that needed to be done, even if it didn't really.

By then everyone was worried. A few bruises were becoming visible on any exposed skin. They could only guess what was going on in his life. But still no one said anything, figuring he was smart enough to get out of whatever trouble he was in on his own.

But again he never did.

It wasn't until a month or so later when Chase was called in early in the morning to help with some emergency that anyone interfered. After his cell had rang countless times before it was picked up. But there was no voice, only the sound of the phone being thrown against a wall.

"He's probably hung over or something," Forman has said. But Cameron had her doubts, as did House (though he didn't say so).

"Someone go get him. Drag his ass here. Forman, you do it," House ordered.

"It's his own fault if he's too hung over to come in," Forman argued.

"Doesn't matter. Go get him." House left no room to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The door to Chase's apartment was unlocked, so after no one answered when he knocked numerous times, Forman went in.

Chase had always been a clean person. A place for everything and everything in it's place. But his apartment looked like a frat party had taken place. Either that or a tornado. Pillows and furniture were thrown everywhere, things were broken; the whole place looked very un-Chase like.

Forman called for Chase a few times with no success.

He finally found him laying on top of the bed. There was blood all over the sheets as well as on Chase. Chase was awake, his eyes were open, but he was completely unresponsive. Forman almost felt bad about his suspicion of a hang over. He struggled to put a pair of sweats on the other man, gathered him in his arms and brought him down to his car and sped him off to the hospital.

"Come on, Chase, answer me," Cameron begged as she started cleaning cuts on his head.

"What happened?" House leaned his weight on his cane as he stood in the door of the room Chase had been placed in.

Cameron looked up but didn't say anything to the other doctor.

"He needs a staple here," she pointed to a large gash that had stained the blonde hair brown. "And stitches in several places. I haven't gotten him x-rayed yet. But I'm sure he has broken bones."

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't know!" She looked up at him with her own puppy eyes. "I don't know what happened. But we saw it coming. All of us, didn't we? And we didn't do anything!"

"Go find Forman and help him with whatever the hell he's doing."

"But what abou-"

"I'll take care of it. Go find Forman."

Cameron stared at him for a second, surprised by the underlying concern she could feel coming from her supervisor. But she shook her head to clear the thought then went to do as she was told.

"What did you get yourself into?" House muttered as he picked up the cloth Cameron had abandoned and dabbed the last of the blood he could find before calling in to get him some x-rays. He wouldn't ever admit it, but the way that Chase was just staring into space, not registering anything around him, unnerved him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It was four hours after the x-rays that Chase closed his eyes and opened them, registering the world around him. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. Why he still had no idea. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position to find himself with bandages over a good part of his body, and his right arm in a cast.

"And the mummy awakens."

Chase looked over to find House resting in a chair near his bed. Of course his first thought was why House was there obviously looking over him, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he went for his next question.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy reeeaally love eachot-"

"You know what I mean."

"Forman brought you in."

"But how did he find me? I mean…how did he know I needed help?"

"He was just so broken up that you didn't come in to work, so he went looking for you."

Chase didn't know whether to believe him or not, but finally decided it wasn't important. "I didn't need help."

"Yeah, sure. You could have just stitched yourself up even in the state of comatose shock you were in. Then tomorrow you would have just skipped into work like nothing ever happened an no one would have known the wiser." House tapped his cane on the floor. "You're an awful liar. Everyone can tell you're having trouble at home."

"I can take care of myself. And anyways, since when did you care?"

"Since one of our best doctors hasn't been able to get work done in weeks because of the soreness in his heart and ass."

Chase couldn't help but growl. "You're such an arse hole."

"What else is new?" Cameron asked from the door.

"Cameron, can I see my medical papers?" Chase asked.

Cameron sighed and handed her clipboard over to him. He scanned down the list that was written.

Before Chase could start reading, House listed off everything that was written. "3 broken ribs, right humerus and radius broken, gash on right side of the head, stapled, 6 stitches above left eye, 12 stitches on right side, sprained ankle, rectal bleeding and scaring, evidence of rape. Brought in in a state of conscious unconsciousness. Unresponsive"

"Thanks for telling me what I know and being so understanding."

"Your wel-" House was interrupted by his beeper. He sighed and looked at the number. "Cameron, we've got to go." He stood up and limped out the door.

"Chase…If you need someone to talk to…"

"If you see Dr. Wilson anywhere can you have him bring me a coffee?"

Cameron opened her mouth to protest, insist that he could talk to her, but decided it was better to just nod and leave.

As soon as the door was closed Chase rolled carefully over to his side and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It took Wilson over an hour to visit, having a lot of work to do first. He brought juice instead.

"I asked for coffee," Chase said as Wilson placed the glass next to the bed.

"Sorry, decided that much caffeine isn't what you needed right now." He pulled up the chair that House had sat in earlier that day. "What happened?"

"No one gave you the diagnosis?"

"No. I didn't ask, though. Figured if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me."

Chase was silent for a moment. He was sure that Wilson knew how much that meant to him. He finally took the clipboard he never gave back to Cameron and handed it to the man. Wilson scanned over it silently for a minute. When the words on the sheet sunk in he finally spoke. "This has to do with why you've been so weird lately?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to or help me," Chase whispered. "I need a crutch…"

"Chase, tell me what's going on. I'll see what I can do." Wilson put his hand over Chase's.

"I don't want anyone else to know. They already know so much more than I wanted anyone to."

"I won't tell anyone unless I really have to. That's the best I can promise."

Chase sighed. "I can't tell him to leave. I'm scared of him. I mean, look what he did to me!" His voice went up a pitch, but the volume was still low.

"Who?"

"Ricky. I can't get him to go away. He'll kill me. I'm to good of a fuck-toy and cash card for him to let get away." Chase's blue eyes filled with tears.

"Chase. Is he living with you?" Chase nodded. "Once we have to release you, you should find someplace safe to stay. For now, we'll make sure that he doesn't bother you here, okay?" Chase nodded again. "What does he look like so that I can tell people what to look for."

"Red hair, sorta tall, strong but pretty looking…"

"Chase, anything that could really help us."

"He has a tattoo of a wolf that has it's teeth digging into his throat."

"Okay, I'm going to tell people to not let him in." Wilson got up, but Chase grabbed his wrist.

"Don't tell them why. Or make something up. He grabbed me from the street or something. I don't want anyone to know I got myself into this."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Defiantly not House."

"Especially not House." Wilson promised. He turned around again to leave, but his wrist was caught again.

"Thank you."

Wilson smiled slightly. "You rest. And if you need anything, don't be stubborn and just call the nurse, okay?" Chase nodded again. "Hurry up and get better. The patients get nervous without a pretty boy around."

Chase smiled the tiniest bit before closing his eyes and drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Absolutely not!"

"Greg, please. He needs someplace."

"Listen, you know that's a bad idea. Their shouldn't be any extra room to sleep in my place now because of you, but there is. If we told someone, what do you think would happen?"

House was sitting in the chair of his office, his feet propped on the desk, staring at Wilson who was standing not 2 feet from the same desk.

"But Greg, he is in danger."

"From what?" House challenged.

"I promised not to tell."

"Then defiantly no."

"You can go beat the answer out of him or something, but I'm not going to tell you. And I know your heart is small, but you could at least do this for him."

House had to admit he loved it when Wilson begged, but that was not the time, nor the kind of begging he loved.

"Wilson, if he needs someplace to stay, send him to a shelter or something. I'm not a house for runaways. You're the first and last in that field."

"House," Wilson turned from begging to stern, almost ordering or daring. "House, he needs someplace where he can't be found. We can make up some excuse to why I'm going to be sleeping in your bed."

"Trade, then."

"What?"

"You take 10 of my clinic hours,"

"Ten?"

"You two can split it up between the two of you, I don't care. But you guys take them, and he can use the couch until you find something to do with him."

"Until I do?"

"Yeah, I'm not taking care of the little wombat."

Wilson closed his eyes. "Fine. Fine, I'll take the hours and I'll take care of him."

House held out a hand and Wilson shook it, sealing the deal. "And if we get caught, you're going down."

Wilson smirked a little. "I know. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Chase stared up at the ceiling. He was bored as hell and wanted to get back to work. And he had only been awake for a few hours. His body hurt, but he wasn't complaining. He just wanted something to do.

"Catch."

Chase didn't have time to register the order before a pile of things were dropped on his lap. He looked up at House who was standing above him, then looked at his lap. A pen, a book of crosswords, and a pop from the pediatric ward.

"What's this for?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"A get well present from your secret admirer. It's stuff to make you stop moping you idiot."

"Thanks, House."

"Don't get used to it."

Chase smiled as House left and picked up the pop. He remembered House picking on him for his 'oral fixation', but it was true, and he had been missing having something to bite on. And just the fact that House had even thought of that cheered him up, though. The old doctor had a heart.

Chase looked up as Wilson walked into the hospital room.

"Any idea how long I'm stuck here?"

"Until your fellowship is over." Pause. "Oh, you mean for your injuries."

"You've been hanging around House too much."

Wilson grinned. "Probably. You should be out in a week tops."

"Fuck." Chase continued to chew on the stick from the pop long gone.

"I know. But at least you have someplace to go when your better."

"Huh? Where?"

"House has offered his couch."

"But-"

"His bed is big, he doesn't mind sharing."

"You bribed him," Chase observed.

"Sharp, aren't we? 10 days clinic duty. We might have to split them."

"I really can't argue that. Do I get some of your famous cooking?"

"Of course."

"Then yeah, not arguing."

"Here," Wilson said, throwing something at the younger doctor. "Got you another pop. Try to make it last through the night."

"I will. See you in the morning."

"Sleep well."

Chase gave him a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chase didn't sleep. The eeriness of the hospital at night, no matter now used to it he was, was unsettling to him. He finished almost half of the book House had thrown at him.

The next morning Cameron was the first to visit him. She brought him flowers, and even though he didn't really like them, but he thanked her with his natural charm.

"Cameron, I'm bored out of my mind. Please, talk House into letting me help on a case," Chase begged.

"I can try, Chase, but I don't think he'll agree."

"But at least try?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Cam."

House was starting to find that Chase's room was more fun to hide out in to watch General Hospital. He also was finding immense pleasure in making fun of Chase. But never for whatever had happened to him. Chase was actually enjoying it. He hated being alone. And he grew to enjoy House's visits because he always brought him something to chew on. After a day they held the diagnostic meets in his room so that he could participate. But House warned him that once he was out, he was going to be on sick-leave.

No one told him that a nurse had been punched by Ricky down the hall from him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Five days after Forman found him, he was found healthy enough to go home. Wilson came by his room during his lunch break to bring him over to House's apartment. House had already set up rules. No touching anything except the TV, any of Wilson's food was free to have, any of his and Chase would get a whack with the cane. And of course, his room was completely off limits. But at the moment Chase couldn't care less.

He was tired, not having slept much after his first day as a patient. He stayed up at night because of how creepy it was, and stayed up during the day because he was desperate to help. As much as he didn't want to leave and sleep on someone else's couch, at least he was looking forward to the sleep part.

"Are you going to be okay?" Wilson asked as he helped Chase to the couch.

"Yeah."

"If you need anything-"

"I know. I'll be fine."

Wilson nodded. "There's some pasta in the fridge if you get hungry."

The couch had already been set up with blankets and pillows for the injured man. "I'll be fine."

"I know. Get some rest?"

"Yeah. I'll try."

There was an emergency at the hospital that night that needed Dr. House's help. Wilson stayed with him, hoping that Chase would understand.

By the time they got home House was grumpy, even grumpier than usual, and incredibly horny. When they opened the door they found all the lights off except for the soft glow of the TV. Chase was fast asleep, curled defensively under the blanket.

"Thank God, he's asleep. Get to the bedroom, let's fuck before the wombat wakes."

"You know-" but Wilson was cut off by House grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a harsh kiss.

"Don't even think about it," House warned as he dragged Wilson into the bedroom.

Chase smirked to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Think we should wake the wombat before we leave?" Chase heard House saying to Wilson the next morning.

"You know, he's really more of a wallaby. Small and bouncy."

"Whatever, they're all British."

"Australian," Chase automatically corrected.

"Well, looks like we don't have to wake the wombat anyways."

Wilson sat on the table in front of the couch, where House's friendly rodent usually was. "There's coffee left if you want any."

"Wait, give me a minute," Chase said as he sat up. "I'm coming, too."

"No," House said, tapping his cane on the floor. "You're on sick-leave, remember?"

Truth be told, Chase was still too tired to be any use, but he didn't want to be alone. Now that he was sleeping, that was letting nightmares in. "Can I at least come and work in the clinic?"

"No," House repeated before turning and leaving.

Wilson gave Chase a sympathetic look before following.

By the time the older doctors came back that night, Chase had finished the crossword book, as well as the one in the news paper. He was staring at the TV, not really watching.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked as he sat down next to Chase.

"Like crap."

"Have you slept at all?" House asked as he threw his coat in the closet.

"Barely."

"Too much pain?"

Chase nodded. "For one."

"Here." House handed him one of his pills.

"House, I'm not taking your drugs."

"Fine." House swallowed the pill.

Chase pulled himself into a sitting position. "Can I at least come in with you guys? I really don't want to be a lone. And, it's not like I'm contagious or anything."

"God damn it. Fine, you can come stay in the diagnostic room. But, no work. And your not going to be getting paid, either."

Chase smiled. "Thanks, House. Give me a few minutes to change?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry the hell up, it's almost 10."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Chase found comfort on the floor of the diagnostic room. There weren't any cases that needed House's attention, so the room was pretty quiet except for the footsteps and muted sounds for the hall, which eased away his new fear of being alone. House had had all the shades drawn except for the ones to his office, so the room was almost completely dark. Chase managed to sleep for the whole day.

"Chase." There was a light shaking on the Aussie's shoulder. "Chase, come on. Wake up, we need to go home." It took him a minute to realize that it was Dr. Wilson that was talking.

"M'time is it?"

"It's almost midnight."

Chase carefully sat up and stretched his good arm. He took Wilson's offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"You slept better here on the floor? House's couch isn't /that/ uncomfortable."

"It's not that…" Chase said quietly as he walked beside the older doctor, still limping from his injured ankle.

"You're scared?" It was a rhetorical question, but Chase nodded. "You're going to be fine."

"No," Chase said sharply. Wilson was startled, he'd never heard such a tone from the young doctor. "I won't be fine until he can never get to me." They walked a few more steps. "I don't want to fight against him. If I lose…"

"Let's not worry about if for now, okay?" Wilson put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Chase nodded again and let himself be led out to Wilson's car where House was already waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next day Chase was actually feeling under the weather. House said it was just a cold, but insisted Chase stay home instead of making everyone else sick.

A few hours later House's office phone rang. He let in ring, being busy with his team on the latest case. After a minute the phone stopped, but then started again. He looked at the screen and sighed loudly.

"God damn it, what is it, Chase?" he snapped into the phone.

"H-House. He's here." Chase was scared, it was obvious.

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"The guy who did this to me! He's trying to knock down the door!"

"Did you call the cops?"

"Y-yes. But I'm afraid they won't make it in time!"

"Calm down." House could hear banging and could swear he heard crying. "There's a gun in my drawer by my bed, go get-" Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud bang of cracking wood then the line went dead.

"Fuck." He hung up the phone and picked it up again. "I need Dr. Wilson. James, we need to get back to the apartment, now. Don't ask questions, just go and meet me by the bike."

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing. You two get back to work," House snipped before limping out of the room as quickly as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

By the time the two doctors made it to the apartment there were already a few police cars. Wilson jogged up the stairs, followed by House. They got up just in time to see a red haired man being pulled out in handcuffs. Without a second though House limped over to him and punched him hard. Without a word he continued into the apartment.

There was glass from a few different lamps on the floor, the table was broken, and Steve McQueen's cage was over turned. Chase was curled up on the couch, two policemen talking to him.

House picked up the rat that was sniffing around near his shoe and followed Wilson over to Chase.

"Are you hurt bad?"

"N-no. He just got a few punches in, but I'm okay."

"He's just shaken up." The policemen both stood up. "I think we've gotten all the information we need."

"Good, then get out of my house," House snapped as he put Steve back in his cage.

The police looked at each other before doing as they were told. "Don't worry, Mr. Chase. There is no way that he'll be allowed out any time soon. Next time you'll see him will be in court."

"It's Dr. Chase!" House yelled at them as the door was closed.

"Chase?" Wilson whispered, sitting a little closer to the young Aussie.

Out of nowhere Chase threw his arms around Wilson and buried his face in his shoulder and started to cry.

"Shh. It's over," Wilson cooed.

Chase nodded. "Thank you," he breathed before falling asleep against the oncologist.

"Is he okay?" House whispered after a minute.

Wilson nodded. "He'll be fine. Just tired."

"Tuck the kid in. Read him a bedside story or something. I'm going back into work."

"You know, your way of showing someone that you care is very odd."

House leaned in and gave Wilson a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"How long have you guys been together?"

Wilson looked up from the medical magazine he was reading, startled since he had no idea Chase was awake. "What?"

"You and House."

"How did you know?"

"I asked first."

"Since my last divorce, so a few months, I guess."

"Everyone has suspected, but you know, fucking in the room next to me." Chase smirked.

Wilson laughed. "Some things you just can't deny a man like House."

Chase nodded. At the sound of a key in the door they both stopped talking. Chase watched as House dropped his bag and threw his jacket into the closet.

"House."

"Hey, look, the Wombat is awake again."

"Thank you. For saving me."

"I didn't do shit."

"You came, though."

"Still didn't do anything."

Chase smiled. "Modesty doesn't fit you."

House smiled a little. "Once you get over your cold you can come back to Diagnostics."

"Thank fucking god."

Wilson laughed.

"But…Do I have to go home, too?"

"No, not until I get sick of you."

"Like you did Wilson?"

"Let's hope not the same way."

End.

A/N: A week straight of fuckin work on this thing. 17 pages, well over 4,000 words. A Fuckin Amazing. Not as nice as I would have liked, but it works. I'd really love reviews on this baby, I worked hard. Well, if you asked my teachers it would be not worked hard, but that's just because it was never their work. But now this is done and I can try for one shots and shit I'll never finish.


End file.
